Inevitable Discovery
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Takes place right after the episode P.C., Alex goes to the squadroom while Olivia is closing up the case.


Since P.C. was an utter disappointment, I decided to write a different ending that would make me happy. Although it was meant to be a oneshot, I may continue it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, staring at her coffee. _Do I give off a gay vibe?_ _Really?_ Elliot seemed to think so. Fin just laughed when she asked. There was no way she was going to ask Cragen and she had no idea where Munch had been the past few days.

The ominous sounds of heels in the hallway meant that Alex was coming. She was the only person she hadn't asked yet. Olivia had no idea why she was so concerned about it, but as of right now she just wanted to know if it was true.

Alex stepped in and scanned the room. She sighed and paused at the door, taking out her cell.

"Alex," Olivia called.

The blonde looked up, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia stood up and leaned back on her desk, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Of course," Alex put her phone away and took a few steps toward Olivia.

The detective looked at the ground and then tilted her head when she looked back at Alex, "Do I give off a…gay vibe?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow as a slow smile took residence on her lips, "Gay vibe?"

"Why does everyone smile when I ask them that?" Olivia asked, not really able to keep a smile from her lips. Something about Alex's smile was contagious.

"Are you done for today?"

Olivia nodded.

"C'mon," Alex jerked her head toward the door, sending ripples through her perfect, blonde hair, "I'll buy you a drink."

They walked to the closest bar, which was a cop bar. Olivia was immediately recognized by the bartender who started to get two glasses of beer for them. Alex waded through the crowd to a secluded corner in the back with Olivia on her tail. They settled into the small square booth.

When the beer got to them, Alex took a long thoughtful sip. She tilted her head slightly, "Define gay vibe."

Olivia raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Do you get the vibe that I'm gay? I think it's pretty straightforward."

Alex laughed at the inadvertent pun and Olivia just grinned and shook her head when she realized. Alex took another sip, "Well, the people I work with take things that are very straightforward and make them the most complicated things on earth. I just like to ask for clarification."

"That's fair," Olivia nodded.

The look on Alex's face showed that she was thinking fairly hard about what she was going to say. The anticipation grew as Olivia watched the blonde intently, waiting for a verdict. Alex finally looked up, "Is this Heineken?"

"You're killing my Alex," Olivia sighed.

Alex smiled slightly, "Do you think you do?"

"I've never really though about it," Olivia shrugged, "I just do things. I don't look at how I do them."

"Well then it doesn't matter," Alex shook her head, "If it doesn't matter to you, why would you care if anyone else thinks so."

Olivia put her chin in her palm, "I don't know. It shouldn't I guess. I just can't help…"

"Do you want me to put this to an end once and for all?" Alex asked, her voice a little quieter than before.

The detective nodded, "Please."

"Okay," Alex took another long sip of her beer, "I will after you finish your drink. It's too crowded in here."

"Too crowded for what?" Olivia asked, slightly alarmed.

The blonde put on a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt."

Olivia quickly drained the rest of her beer. Alex swallowed the rest of hers and pushed the glass away.

She followed Alex outside. She didn't know where they were going, but Olivia had resigned to following Alex anywhere. She wanted her answer. As they walked, she noticed Alex occasionally look at her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Olivia finally asked.

Alex grinned, "I'm watching the way you walk. So far so good."

"Good?" Olivia asked, "Is good yes you get the vibe or no you don't?"

Alex looked forward as they continued walking, "It depends on why you want to know so bad. It's either because you're straight and you don't want to look gay or you're gay and you don't want anyone to know. Either way I don't need to know. I'm just trying to ascertain your vibe."

"Don't you want to know?" Olivia asked, seeing a slight curiosity in the blonde's eyes.

"Of course," Alex answered honestly, "I like to know everything. It would be rude of me to ask."

Olivia smirked, "Well since you don't want to ask…." She trailed off, knowing Alex knew what she meant.

The blonde looked slightly frustrated, but only for a moment. She started turned the corner on a city block and then stopped at the front of a bar. "Since I can't really tell if you give off the gay vibe, I'm taking you to a bar full of experts."

Olivia watched the pink triangle on the door rush past as she followed Alex into the bar. She looked around on the inside of the bar and saw nothing, but women.

Alex led the way to the bar and sat on a stool. The bartender smiled at her, "What can I get you ladies?"

"Manhattan please," Alex smiled, "And a sidecar for my friend here."

The bartender's eyes briefly flickered to Olivia before nodding to Alex and walking off.

"So you bring me to a ritzy lesbian bar?" Olivia asked running her hand over the polished wooden bar.

Alex nodded, "I told you. Experts."

"How does this work?" Olivia asked, "Do we just going around asking people?"

The blonde shook her head, "I'm just going to watch. Then I'll let you know."

It wasn't long before an attractive woman in a suit walked up to Olivia. The woman smiled and leaned on the bar next to Olivia, "Hi, I'm Amber."

"Olivia," the detective answered, politely shaking her hand.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Amber flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder.

Olivia smirked, "I've never been here before."

"Ah," Amber grinned, "Well, why don't I buy you a drink and you can tell me why you've never been to the best bar in town."

"I actually came with…" Olivia trailed off when she realized that Alex was nowhere to be seen. She smiled at Amber, "I came with someone who has apparently abandoned me."

Amber nodded and signaled the bartender for another one of whatever Olivia was having. "I don't know why anyone would abandon you. You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Olivia blushed slightly, "Thank you." Just then she felt a presence on the other side of her. She looked at Alex who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "Where have you been?"

"Observing," Alex turned to Amber, "I'm Alex."

"Amber," the woman replied, "Are you two …together?"

Alex shook her head, "No." She grinned. "Do we look like we're together?"

Amber looked them over and nodded, "A little."

The blonde chuckled, "Thank you. Can I buy you a drink?

The black haired women nodded, "Martini please."

After a few drinks with Amber, who turned out to be the owner of the bar, Alex and Olivia made their way out of the bar.

"So?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arms around herself against the cold night.

Alex stopped on the sidewalk in front of Olivia, "I have one more test and then I'll tell you."

Olivia shrugged, "Okay."

"Ready?" Alex bit her lip and smiled.

The detective asked and looked around, "What's the test on the cold sidewalk in the middle of the night?"

The blonde took a step forward and captured Olivia's lips with her own. Their lips meshed together and Olivia lost her breath in the kiss.

When Alex pulled away, she grinned. "I know." She started walking again.

"Wait," Olivia caught up and stopped Alex, "What was that?"

"It was a kiss," Alex smirked, "I'd think that with your beauty and intelligence that you'd have had one before."

"You know what I mean," Olivia continued to hold onto Alex's hand to keep her still.

Alex bit her lip, "Well, it was a test…sort of…most of it was for fun."

"For fun?" Olivia asked, "Like…you're…"

"So are you," Alex stated, "I ran into one of your exes in the bar we went to. She was very informative."

"Oh crap," Olivia sighed, "Which one?"

Alex chuckled, "It doesn't matter. No only do I know that you're gay. I also know that you only give off a gay vibe when a woman is flirting with you."

"Well…thanks?" the detective let go of Alex's hand and let out a crooked smile, "So any more tests you'd like to run?"

The attorney quirked an eyebrow, "That depends."

"On?"

"What you mean by test," Alex stated with her hands in her pockets.

Olivia closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde. Alex was caught off guard, but quickly reciprocated the kiss.

"You get an 'A'," Alex breathed when Olivia pulled away.

The detective laughed as they started walking again. "Thanks. Would you like to go have some coffee?"

Alex answered with a sweet smile, "I would love to."


End file.
